2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Olo72)
The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was an active and catastrophic hurricane season that, with a damage total of at least $278.01 billion (USD), was the second costliest tropical cyclone season only behind the 2017 season. With over 4000 estimated deaths,being one of the most deadly seasons on record,and also featured both the highest total accumulated cyclone energy (ACE) since 2017. Featuring 15 named storms, 10 hurricanes, and 7 major hurricanes, entering in one of the ten most active seasons since the reliable records began. This season is also one of only seven years on record to feature multiple Category 5 hurricanes, and only the second after 2017 to feature two hurricanes making landfall at that intensity. The activity was concentrated in late August and September. The season officially began on June 1 and ended on November 30. These dates historically describe the period of year when most tropical cyclones form in the Atlantic basin. However, as shown by Tropical Storm Arthur in April, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at other times of the year. Seasonal Summary ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/04/2020 till:31/12/2020 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/04/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till From:18/04/2020 till:21/04/2020 color:TS text:Arthur (TS) From:10/06/2020 till:18/06/2020 color:TS text:Bertha (TS) From:17/07/2020 till:23/07/2020 color:C2 text:Cristobal (C2) From:20/07/2020 till:24/07/2020 color:TS text:Dolly (TS) From:28/07/2020 till:30/07/2020 color:TD text:Five (TD) From:04/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:C3 text:Edouard (C3) From:06/08/2020 till:10/08/2020 color:TS text:Fay (TS) From:14/08/2020 till:20/08/2020 color:TS text:Gonzalo (TS) Barset:break From:19/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C4 text:Hanna (C4) From:22/08/2020 till:29/08/2020 color:C3 text:Isaias (C3) From:23/08/2020 till:05/09/2020 color:C4 text:Josephine (C4) From:02/09/2020 till:07/09/2020 color:C3 Barset:break Barset:skip Barset:skip Barset:skip From:10/09/2020 till:16/09/2020 color:C1 text:Kyle (C3) From:05/09/2020 till:13/09/2020 color:C5 text:Laura (C3) From:16/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:C5 text:Marco (C5) From:20/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TS text:Nana (TS) From:23/09/2020 till:27/09/2020 color:TD text:Sixteen (TD) Barset:break From:01/10/2020 till:04/10/2020 color:TS text:Omar (TS) barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/04/2020 till:30/04/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:31/05/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:30/06/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:31/07/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:30/09/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:31/10/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 text:November From:01/12/2020 till:31/12/2020 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson scale)" Systems Tropical Storm Arthur Subtropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Hurricane Dolly Tropical Depression Five Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Tropical Storm Nana Tropical Depression Sixteen Tropical Storm Omar Storm Names The following names were used for named storms that formed in the North Atlantic in 2020. The names not retired from this list were used again in the 2026 season. This is the same list used for the 2014 season. Season effects This is a table of the storms and their effects in the 2020 Atlantic hurricane season. This table includes the storm's names, duration, peak intensity, Areas affected (bold indicates made landfall in that region at least once), damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but are still storm-related. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a wave or a low. All of the damage figures are in 2015 USD (the listed damage figure is in millions). Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Cyclones Category:Subtropical Cyclones Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Enso neutral Category:Olo72 Category:Destructive seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons